Busted
by Sasoriza No Onna
Summary: A shocking confession, a forbidden love, and a jealous lover! And prinnies as well. At least one of them. READ SUMMARY


Author's Note: Ah...What can I say. First off, this fic has high levels of OOC, and I'm sorry? It contains one-sided Vyers/Flonne, all pure crack I can assure you. And spoilers for the good ending of the first Disgaea, if you don't know about it. Yeaaah. I know. I fail.

* * *

A shrill cry echoed throughout the canyons of the Blazing Core as Flonne struggled and finally fell into the clutches of Vyers, the self-proclaimed Dark Adonis. She wailed in exhaustion and despair while he lifted her into his strong arms, one hand caressing her porcelain face still covered in dirt and blood from battle. Her friends Laharl and Etna were scattered nearby, unconscious and possibly wounded.

"Mr. Mid-Boss..." she whimpered, "Please, let me go...My friends might be hurt badly. I need to help them, before something happens!" Vyers only chuckled, shaking his head.

"My apologies _mademoiselle_, I cannot oblige to your request," he replied, "since I am generous, I will see to it that you and your companions are healed soon, but I simply cannot let you go." Flonne gasped, a tear rolling down her cheek, cutting through the dirt caked there. Voice growing weaker, she said, "But Mr. Mid-Boss, why?" For a moment he said nothing, only looking at her, his crimson eyes connecting with her wide, sky blue eyes.

"Because, my dear angel, I can't afford to let a radiant young maiden such as yourself slip away from me," he said, brushing a lock of hair back from her forehead. "You're the loveliest girl I've ever laid eyes upon. With one look, your beauty ensnared me; if I may be so forward, I believe I'm in love with you."

Flonne was speechless. Dumbstruck, she allowed him to pull her in closer, crushing her against his lithe, muscular body, her head leaned back far enough that her golden locks brushed the ground. Finally, she spoke again: "B-but it can't be so. The Seraph and all the rest of Celestia would forbid a union between an angel and a demon." Vyers shook his head and pressed a finger to her lips.

"Hush, _cherie_, don't worry about such things. Surely the Seraph will understand." Flonne's eyes had closed for several moments, but when she opened them again, she was shocked to see his own gaze now filled with an emotion utterly alien to her - Lust. Frightened, she trembled in his embrace, pulling away.

"Please, don't hurt me," she pleaded, "I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt me..." He grinned and said, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you; I just want to give my love to you." As he said this, he drew her in closer, leaning his head forward to kiss her.

But before their lips could touch, a voice boomed out over the edge of the nearest hill, making the dead trees tremble and bend with the sheer force of the sound. Vyers froze, his face paling and eyes widening.

"_TIMOTHY KRICHEVSKOY!_" the voice shrieked, howling like a savage wind overhead, "_WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING_?" His grip on Flonne loosened, and she fell the ground as he turned to stare at the ridge, slack-jawed and catatonic with terror. Slowly, he regained his voice and called back, "H-Honey? Is that you...?"

"Who do you think it is, you fool?" Flonne looked up, and her own eyes expanded in shock as she saw what was coming over the hill; it was only a prinny, a pink prinny that was advancing on stubby peg-legs, a look of indescribable rage in its beady eyes. She glanced back at Vyers, who was still trembling and pointing at it until the prinny stood just feet from him. Dead silence fell over them until it spoke.

"Who is _this_?" it asked, pointing a flipper at Flonne. With the creature's voice lowered to a normal level, it sounded feminine and...Familiar? She could have sworn she had seen this particular prinny somewhere before.

"She's j-just a friend," he stammered, "one of Laharl's little f-friends."

"Don't try to fool me, Tim," it hissed, "don't you dare. I saw what you were doing. Are you normally this affectionate with our son's 'friends'?" Before he could respond, it grabbed his long hair and raised a dagger to his throat. It leaned in close enough the stand nose-to-beak with him and said, "Now, care to tell the truth?" It's - no, her - voice was soft as Death's caress. Vyers bit his lip.

"...I love you," he said weakly. The prinny gave a furious shriek and turned around, dragging him away by his hair, stirring the dust with each step as they disappeared into the horizon. Shaking her head, Flonne stared after them until they both had vanished. She heard a low muttering from behind, and spun around to see Laharl and Etna, only now waking up.

"Ugh, my head..." Etna groaned, "Stupid Mid-Boss. I can't believe we actually let him beat us for once." Laharl nodded. "We'll get him next time. We're going to pay him back for that," he grumbled, "We'll beat him up twice as much next time we see him." When she saw that he was looking pointedly at her, Flonne smiled weakly.

"That sounds like a good idea," she said.


End file.
